


All hail the king

by CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erik Killmonger Lives, Erik has Issues, King Erik Killmonger, M'Baku has one issue, M/M, POV Erik Killmonger, the name of M'Baku's issue is Erik Stevens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball/pseuds/CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball
Summary: Written for the Black Panther Gift Exchange 2019Where Erik meets M'baku for the first time face to face and their (sexual) tension. M'baku being against Erik's ideas but respecting him as a warrior and Erik understanding M'baku would be a good ally. Can be King Erik or post canon.





	All hail the king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxiaa7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiaa7/gifts).



Snow and sharp mountain air, and wood, centered on the chief.

 

“Good morning,” Erik greets.

 

M’Baku sits on his throne like the Jabari mountains sit beside Wakanda’s planes, cool and unimpressed.

 

“King N’Jadaka,” He acknowledges.

 

“Erik’s fine.”

 

No reaction. By his side, the General is a ringing obsidian stillness, two Dora Guards and four Border Tribesmen behind them .

 

“Get out of here. I need a word with the chief alone.”

 

M’Baku’s own guards don’t react to his words, but M’Baku moves his hand, and they follow Erik’s people out.

 

The doors close, and a long moment of hostile silence descends between them. M’Baku watches him, and Erik returns his stare with a faint smirk, shoulders loose, spine straight.

 

Despite the biting air, he doesn’t feel cold under M’Baku’s eyes. His father’s memory kindled a fire in Erik’s chest that has been burning steady since he drank the herb, and the mountain’s winds only feed it .

 

“What do you want?” M’Baku asks quietly . Pragmatic. Not too proud, ready to protect his people. It’s something that Erik would like to respect.

 

“I want the whole world to acknowledge that we could lay them to waste at a moment’s notice. I want my people out of the prisons, and I want to kill the cops and judges that put them there.” Erik tilts his head. “I want to skin the majority of this planet’s governments on live TV and fund the after show parties around the globe.”

 

Too much, maybe , but M’Baku just leans back and crosses his arms.

 

“Right now and from you, there’s only two things I want.”

 

“We will not take part in your plans to reveal Wakanda.”

 

“Ain’t what I’m asking, chief.”

 

“Then what are you asking, King N’Jadaka?”

 

“Let’s make this clear. If you ever come down from your mountains and decide to join the real world, we’re gonna welcome you like the brothers you are . But my advisors tell me that’s unlikely, so I want the next best thing.” Erik lets his voice go cold to match the winds. “Stay out of it.”

 

M’Baku looks at him, eyes narrowed.

 

“And what is the second thing you want?”

 

So carefully worded. No disrespect, and no confirmation either. M’Baku is more than a handsome face and an imposing figure.

 

W’Kabi and Okoye had briefed Erik on the chief’s disdain for the other tribes, but not on his sharp intelligence. Briefly he wonders whether that was their intent, or if they in turn were fooled by the man in front of him. Doesn’t matter right now, anyways.

 

“I want the Queen Mother. Sources tell me she’s here.”

 

“Your sources are wrong,” M’Baku gives back. “And even if they were not, this would not be something I could give you.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because I owe her son my life. If she were here and under my protection, I would lose my people’s respect if I handed her over to certain death.”

 

Erik doesn’t try to deny his intentions.

 

“Her head is mine,” He says. “I never got to kill the man that murdered my father, but I killed his son, and his daughter, and I’m gonna kill his wife, too.”

 

“Will that give you peace?” M’Baku inquires, mild interest and nothing else.

 

Erik laughs, bright and brittle. “I haven’t had peace in a long time. Peace died with my Daddy when I found him with Panther claws in his chest.”

 

“And I am sure the world will come to regret it,” M’Baku says. “But the Jabari will not help you, and we cannot hand over a hostage that we don’t have.”

 

He’s lying. Except there isn’t a tell to call him on, and Erik hasn’t established nearly enough trustworthy sources anywhere in Wakanda, not to speak of Jabariland . It’s a lie, and Erik has to bare his teeth and treat it politely .

 

“Gonna need something else from you instead, then,” He says.

 

“What else could we give you, your Majesty?”

 

“That’s _“my king”_ to you, chief. I’m king of Wakanda now, and you didn’t come to challenge me.”

 

“No, I didn’t.” M’Baku considers him. “Would you like me to rectify that?”

 

“Rectify means that it was a mistake.” Erik grins, beside the fury that blazes in his chest. “You like being alive?”

 

“Most days.”

 

“Then not challenging me wasn’t a mistake. You couldn’t beat my cousin, and I threw him over the edge of that waterfall. You remember the one I’m talking about, right?”

 

“Yes,” M’Baku gives back evenly . “I remember Warrior Falls.”

 

Erik takes three steps closer to the Jabari throne, and M’Baku remains unfazed, even when he has to turn his head slightly upwards to meet Erik’s eyes . M’Baku’s own reflect the glacier, fixed on Erik’s every move.

 

“Yeah, I can’t let you stay here unsupervised.” Erik breathes out, and returns to his unsettling smile, even if it doesn’t have any visible effects. “You can keep the Queen Mother, for now, but you’re coming with me.”

 

“With you.”

 

“Your people like you. You’re as good an incentive as any to stay in line.”

 

“No.”

 

“You gonna fight me after all?” Erik grins. “Not gonna lie, I’d probably enjoy that. Most of our weapons have already been shipped around the globe, so it might even get interesting. Of course, the War Dogs are gonna reveal our existence in just about.” He checks his kimoyo beads for effect, and lifts an eyebrow. “Two days. Better make your civil war quick, chief, if you really care about Wakanda.”

 

To his credit, M’Baku doesn’t say anything like “You wouldn’t”. Erik would, and they both know it.

 

“My people will not let themselves be governed remotely.”

 

“You can visit. Wakanda’s got the most advanced communication network in the world. You’ll deal.”

 

“And under what pretense are you going to keep me there?”

 

Erik considers the question, and the man in front of him. There is absolutely no doubt that M’Baku would kill him right this instant if he thought it was feasible .

 

“How you feel about marrying up, chief?”


End file.
